The Life Of A Fox Demon Princess
by inucrossoverlover
Summary: Abondened as a kit, how will forbidden fox Kagome find love, and take over the Northern Lands with three overprotective cousins, uncle and parents. Along with a mad man who wants her to be his mate. YYHxInu Xover.
1. The Beginning

Me: Welcome to the first chapter of **The Life Of A Fox Demon Princess **or **TLOAFDP**. Just so everyone knows, I have witers block on **Animalistic Instints** and considering putting **Guys Meet My Twin **up for adoption. Not sure yet. Anyway -

Yusuke: Why am I not in this one?!

Me: Because this is my version of what would have happened if Youko never died. So everyone from The Human World doesn't excit yet.

Disclamer: I own nothing in this story excipt Kira. Ask to use her. Other then that, I own nothing.

Warnings: People will be OOC and swearing.

Chapter One: It begins

Once apon a time in a far away land called Makai, the lord of the North, Lord Ray, was protrolling his lands. While protrolling, Ray heard a cry. Ray walked over to a frost covered bush to a baby fox demon.

The baby had red and ice blue streaks in her black hair, with was tipped in lavender. Her ears, which were on her head, were the exact same along with her two tails. Ray knew that for the little kit to have two tails she was powerful. Ray also knew that when a fox had nine tails they concidered all powerful. Ray couldn't tell what color her eyes were because when he picked her up, she had fallen asleep. The kit also had a black stripe on each cheek. The stripe on her left cheek was outlined in ice blue while the one on her right cheek was outlined in red.

The stripes showed she could control both fire and ice. That was she all alone, she was a forbidden child. Her parents probably killed trying to protect her. Ray couldn't just leave her out here. She would eaither freeze seeing as it was winter, or she would be killed for being what she was.

Ray took the little kit home with him. The guards at the front gate bowwed as he passed. When Ray got to his room, he found his mate Rei fast asleep. Ray gently shook her awake.

" What is it mate? " Rei asked sleeply.

" I found a baby fox kit, she's alone and a forbidden child. " Ray answered.

" What?! Are you serious?! You found a kit?! Who cares if she's forbidden?! She's a baby! Where is she?! Is she cute?! " Rei asked all at once.

Ray handed the little kit to his mate. When he saw the look in his mate's eyes, he covered his ears. And not a moment to soon, because not a second later " Cute !! " echoed through the Northern lands.

When it stopped echoing, Ray let go of his ears and looked at his mate. Somehow the kit was still asleep. The only respones to the shout was a flick of her ear. ' How the hell did she sleep through that? ' Ray asked himself.

All of a sudden, the kit woke up and started to cry.

" Aww. " said both Ray and Rei.

When Rei had gotten the kit to calm down, they saw her eyes were a beautiful sapphire blue. The kit looked at them couriusly, before grabbing on to Rei and drifting back to sleep in Rei's arms.

" Okay that was weird. " Ray said.

" Oh yeah. Cute though. " said Rei

" True. So what should we name her? " asked Ray.

" How about Kagome? " anwered Rei.

" I like it. Welcome to the family Kagome. " Ray said.

A month later Ray and Rei held a huge ball to celebrate that Kagome was their daughter officauly. Everyone was there. Including Ray's older brother Inu Tashio. Inu Tashio was the lord of the Western Lands.

" Ray. Rei. How nice to see you both again. And this must be my neice Kagome ne? " Inu Tashio asked.

Ray and Rei nodded.

" Hello Inu Tashio. Where are Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru? " askedd Rei.

" Here they come now. " Ray answered.

In came a four year old Sesshoumaru carring a two year old Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru was wearing a white haori with red flowers on the sleaves. He was also wearing a white hakamas with black boots. His fluffy tail was over his shoulder.

Inuyasha was wearing a red hoari and hamaka set. He also wore a white under shirt. His little puppy ears twiched with every sound. Kagome's did the same.

Ray was wearing a white hoari and hamaka set with black dog demons on it.

Inu Tashio was wearing black hoari and hamaka set with blue rivers on it.

Rei was wearing a sliverly-blue komino with red fox demons on it.

Kagome was wearing a pitch black komino with red and ice blue fox demons and lavender sakura petals.

Kagome, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were the center of attention. Then a little hand tugged on Ray's hamakas.

" Uncle Ray? Who are they? " a little voice asked.

Everyone looked down to see a sliver fox kit who looked to be about three years old. He was wearing a sliver hoari and hamaka set with green vines starting at the bottom of the hamakas and blomming into roses as they reached the hoari. He looled a lot like Inuyasha.

The only way to tell the two apart was the two tails coming from the kits backside. Ray picked the kit up and sat him on his hip.

" Youko, I want you to meet your cousins from my side of the family. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. Boys, meet your cousins Kagome and Youko. "

The four young ones looked at the ones they now called cousins and yawned at the same time. It was then that the adults noticed what time it was. Inu Tashio let Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha sleep in the room that Kagome and Youko were sharing for the time being.

Before they went to sleep, Sesshoumaru asked " Youko? Why are you staying here? "

" I'm here because Aunt Rei let stay here after my parents were killed. I'm also here to spend time with Kagome. And to protect her. '' Youko answered.

'' Me and Inu will help you protect her. Anyway night Youko. " Sesshoumaru said.

" Night Sesshoumaru. " was what he got back.

And with that both were out like a light.

--

The next morning Ray, Rei, and Inu Tashio were eating breakfast when in ran Inuyasha in a purple hoari and black hamaka being chased by a very wet and angry Youko. Youko was wearing a light blue hoari and dark blue hamaka. After they ran out in came Sesshoumaru shaking his head carring a giggling Kagome.

Sesshoumaru was wearing a red hoari and hamaka set with sliver dog demons on it.

Kagome was wearing a ice blue komino with red sakura blossoms.

" How did you sleep? And why is Youko chasing Inuyasha? " asked Ray, who was wearing a white hoari, green hamakas, and green fighting slippers.

Rei was wearing a bright pink kimino with black birds on it and black sandles.

Inu Tashio was wearing a grey hoari, white hamakas, and black boots.

" Very well. And because Inuyasha got the whole room wet. Including Youko. " was Sesshoumaru's answer.

" If the whole room got wet, then why aren't you two? " Inu Tashio asked.

" We woke up before we could get wet. " answered Sesshoumaru.

" AHH! HELP! " screamed Inuyasha as he ran in the room still being chased by Youko.

" You better run Inuyasha! You'd better! " yelled Youko.

Kagome who was starting to starting to get hungry, started to cry. That got everyone's attention.

" Aww. Poor Kagome must be hungry. You three eat. I'll feed her. " Rei said.

" Okay Aunt Rei. " Sesshoumaru said as her handed his cousin to his aunt.

--

After breakfast, eveyone was outside in the gardens to say good-bye to Inu Tashio, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha.

Kagome was crying because she didn't want her cousins and uncle to leave.

" Don't cry Kagome. We'll visit soon okay. " Inu Tashio said, not expecting an answer.

Everyone was surprised when Kagome nodded.

" Bye everyone. " Sesshoumaru said.

" See ya. '' Inuyasha shouted.

" We'll see you all soon. " Inu Tashio said as he turned into his demon form. A **huge** white dog with two tails. He also had a purple crescent on his forehead. Ray put his nephews on his olders back.

Everyone waved until Inu Tashio was out of sight. Then Ray and Youko went to train. Rei went to go play with her daughter.

' Daughter. I like the sound of that. ' Rei thought.


	2. Five Years Later and The Truth

Disclamer: I own nothing in this story excipt Kira. Ask to use her. Other then that, I own nothing.

Warnings: People will be OOC and swearing.

**_____________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 2: Five Years Later and The Truth**

Five years later, a cute little kitsune girl was running down the halls of the Northern Castle, her home. This little girl's name was Kagome, the princess of the Northern Lands and the heir to the crown. Anyway, Kagome was playing hide and seek with her three older cousins. Their names were Sesshoumaru, Youko, and Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were the sons of Inu Tashio, the lord of the Western lands, making them the princes of the Western lands. Not very much was known about Youko's past except that this parents were killed and he was sent to live with his aunt, Kagome's mother. All of her cousins were protective of her. Kagome being the only female becides her mother in the family.

Back on topic, Kagome was playing hide and seek with her cousins looking for a place to hide. While searching Kagome ran into her uncle.

" Uncle Tashio! You haven't seen the others have you? " Kagome asked.

" Sorry Kagome. No I haven't. " Inu Tashio answered.

" It's okay. Oh if you do you haven't seen me. " Kagome said as she skipped off.

_' Kagome you do know that your kindness will get you hurt one day don't you? ' _Inu Tashio thought to himself as he watched his neice skip away.

A hour and a half later Kagome could be seen sitting under a sakura tree in the garden by the roses. Those happened to be some of Kagome's favorite plants. Kagome had given up on finding a hiding place inside the castle. Now she was waiting for her cousins to come outside to find her. Soon though, she drifted off to sleep.

Everyone was busy searching for Kagome, Inuyasha and Youko. Sesshoumaru knew where he would find his family. He found Inuyasha in the kitchen eating chocolate chip cookies. Youko was found training in the dojo. So that only left Kagome to be found, which Sesshoumaru was dreading.

_' Why do people think that just because Kags is so small she's not that hard to find? ' _Sesshoumaru thought while sighing.

Twenty minutes later we find Sesshoumaru walking into the gardens. There he found his baby cousin fast asleep under a sakura tree. Sesshoumaru gave a sigh as he picked up Kagome and walked back into the castle. After alerting everyone where of where the younger members of the family were, Sesshoumaru to Kagome to her room to put her in her bed.

Meanwhile Kagome was having a weird dream.

_A male ice fox demon along with a female fire fox demon were facing off aginst a herd of boar demons. The male fox turned to the female and said something that Kagome couldn't hear. The female fox nodded. They both looked back at Kagome and started to chant something in a weird language. Kagome could feel tears running down her cheeks, but the question was why was she crying. Kagome heard something that froze her to the core. Then everything went black._

Kagome sprang up breathing hard. She could still feel tears running down her cheeks._ ' What was with that dream? It felt so real. Mommy and Daddy should know what know what that was about. ' _Kagome thought as she climbed out of bed.

When Kagome got to her parents room she entered without knocking. " Mommy! Daddy! " Kagome said as she ran into her mother's arms.

" Kagome? What's wrong sweetheart? " Ray asked as pet his daughters head.

" Am I your real daughter? " Kagome asked without raising her head from Rei's chest. Ray and Rei both froze.

" I'm not am I? " It was more of a statement then a question.

" When where you going to tell me? " Kagome asked as she raised her head to show tears running down her cheeks.

" No your not and we wee going to tell you when you were older. " Ray said as he sighed.

He then precedded to tell the story of how he found Kagome.

" Know this Kagome, you'll always be our little girl. No matter what happens. " Rei said as she hugged her daughter closer to her chest.

" Okay Mommy. I'll remember. I promise. " Kagome said as she snugggled closer.

" Daddy, thank you. " Kagome said as she turned and gave her father a hug.

" You're welcome my little vixen. You're welcome. " Ray said as he hugged his daughter tighter.


	3. The Meeting

Disclamer: I own nothing in this story excipt Kira. Ask to use her. Other then that, I own nothing.

Warnings: People will be OOC and swearing.

**_____________________________________________________________________**

**Chap 3: The Meeting**

Eleven years had passed since Kagome found out the truth of her past. It turned out that the rest of her family knew the truth yet they still acepted her as family. That had made Kagome tear up and hug each of them.

Kagome, now aged sixteen had changed a lot from the cute kit she was before. While still cute, she was also beautiful and sexy, although she didn't relize that. Kagome had filled out in all the right places. She had a hour-glass figure that most girls her age would kill for. Her hair had grown to reach her knees and was pitch black with red and ice blue highlights. Her hair was also tipped in lavender. Her fox ears on top of her head were the same. She had also gained six more tails making a total of eight tails. She stood at about 5'5. Kagome wasn't the only one that had grown up.

Inuyasha, now eighteen, hadn't changed very much. He still a bad temper, although not a bad as Kaome's. He was brash and ddn't things through. His sliver hair reached the small of his back. His ears were adoreable. He also had a nice figure, although you couldn't tell underneith his bright red fire rat robes. He had gained one of Inu Tashio's swords. The sword that could kill a hundred demons with one swing, The Teasiga. Kagome still called him Puppy, her nickname for him. He stood about 6'3.

Youko, now nineteen, had left the northern lands a year ago to become a famous theif. Although Ray and Rei didn't aprove, they did support him. He came to visit everynow and then. His sliver hair rested at his thighs. His ears rested on the top of his head. He had gained four fox tails making a total of six. He was cool and calm but very dangerous, espically when his family was involed. Kagome still called him Yo-Yo her nickname for him. He stood about 6'6.

Sesshoumaru, now twenty, had change the most. His hair now reached his knees and was still slivery-white. He had grown to reach 6'9. His strips and cresent moon stood out more then when he was younger. He seemed emotionless to those who didn't know him. He was very dangerous, espically when his family was involed. He was called either Sessy or Fluffy by Kagome.

Another member had been added to the family. A cute fox kit named Shippo. He saw Kagome as his mother, since she had saved him from the Thunder Brothers. He had auburn hair held on a ponytail with a aqua ribbion. He had green eyes, He had a bushy tan tail and fox paws for feet. He was very innocent and loved sweets and Kagome.

Anyway, Youko was coming for a visit and he wasn't alone. He had brought along his friend Hiei, a forbidden child. He controlled fire and ice. He had black hair that defied the laws of gravity with a white starburst. He also had crimson red eyes. He was pretty short, about 5'7, two inches taller then Kagome. He was seventeen.

Along with Hiei, also brought Yukina, Hiei's little sister. Yukina had blue hair. She also had crimson eyes. She could control ice and healing. She stood at 5'5, the same size as Kagome. She was sixteen.

" Youko-kun? Where are we going again? " Yukina asked.

" We're going to visit my family. I prosimed I would visit every now and then. I decided to bring you guys along for the ride. I'm sure they'll love you. Although Inu may get sat a a couple of times. " Youko said, muttering the last sentence to himself, although they both hear him. They both sweatdropped.

Both were thinking _' Is all of his family weird. '_

Shortly after this conversation, they arrived at the northern lands.

" You lived here? " Hiei asked shocked.

" You better believe he did. Caused a lot of trouble too. " A male voice said. Everyone turned to see a male of about 38. He had long slivery-white hair held up in a ponytail. He had two tails thrown over his shoulders. He had two jaggeed maroon stripes on each cheek. He also had a blue cressent moon on his forehead. He was Inu Tashio. Lord of the western lands.

" Hey Uncle Tashio. So the others are here too ne? " Youko asked.

" Yep. You do know that Vixen is going to kill you right? " Inu Tashio asked his nephew.

" Crap! I forgot about Vixen. I'm so dead. " Youko whimpered, until he felt a huge amount of killer intent comming from behind him. He slowly turned around only to be pounced on by a black blur. The other three demons blinked when they heard Youko give out a girlish squel.

" You forgot me huh Youko? " A female voice asked. Hiei and Yukina looked down at Youko to see a girl about Yukina's age sitting on Youko. The girl had long black hair with red and ice blue streaks, tipped in lavender. She also had a pair of fox ears on her head that were the same as her hair. Along with eight tails all done in the same way. She was wearing a short black komono with lavender, and red sakura blossoms. It also had a ice blue obi. The komono stopped at mid thigh.

" Vixen. Get off. You're heavy. " they heard Youko whine.

The girl, Vixen, got off Youko, but not before hitting him upside the head for saying she was heavy. It was then that she noticed Hiei and Yukina.

" Hi. I'm Kagome. Youko's cousin. But you can call me Vixen. " Kagome said.

" I'm Yukina. And this is my brother Hiei. " Yukina said as she bowed.

" Ah. Please don't bow. It's embarrsing. " Kagome said as she waved her hands.

" You better get used to it Vixen, because you'll deal with it everyday when you take over the northen lands in a few years. " Youko said as he lended on Kagome's head. Kagome's eye twiched before she hit Youko upside the head.


	4. Getting To Know Each Other and Pranks

Disclamer: I own nothing in this story excipt Kira. Ask to use her. Other then that, I own nothing.

Warnings: People will be OOC and swearing.

**_____________________________________________________________________**

**Chap 4: Getting To Know Each Other and Pranks**

**­­­­­­­­­____________________________________________________________**

" You're the princess of the Northern Lands? " Yukina asked shocked.

" Yep. " Kagome answered in a deadpan voice. " You seem shocked. "

" I knew that the heir of the Northern Lands was young but not that young. " Yukina asnwered. " Wait if you're as old as me, then the heirs of the Western Lands aren't that much older are they? " she asked.

" Nope. Puppy's eighteen and Fluffy's twenty. " Kagome said with a giggle.

" I thougt they told you to stop calling them that. " Youko said.

" They did. Doesn't mean I'm going to listen. " Kagome said with a smirk.

" There's the evil vixen I helped create. " Youko said with a smirk of his own.

**" **Maybe we should take this inside. Everyone's waiting for Youko and his guests. Besides, its time for lunch. " Inu Tashio said as he walked to the castle.

Everyone else shurgged and followed him.

Once inside, Yukina and Hiei met the rest of Youko's and Kagome's family. They met Inuyasha or Puppy as Kaogme called him. Sesshoumaru or Fluffy as Kagome called him. Along with Rei and Ray. They also met Shippo, Kagome's adopted kit. After a lunch of fish,rice and miso soup they were given a tour of the Northern castle with took over an hour. They were also shown the gardens with took half an hour. They were then shown their rooms during their stay at the castle.

Yukina's room had a snow theme. The walls had been painted black with ice blue snow flakes on them. The room had a hard wood floor, but it was mostly covered by a large rug in the shaped of a ice blue snow flake. There was a large window derectly across from the door. It was covered by black curtins with ice blue snow flakes on them. There was a cherry wood desk on the wall by the window. Across from the desk there was a king size bed. The pillows were black and ice blue in the shape of snow flakes. The sheets were ice blue with black snow flakes. The comforter was black with ice blue snow flakes on it. The room also had its own bathroom. The tiles were ice blue and black. The tub was big enough to fit three people and was black. The toliet and sink were black as well. The towels were ice blue. It also had its own walk-in-closet. It was filled with kimonos of all colors, but mainly ice blue and black. All in all, it was a _very_ nice room.

Hiei chose a room with a flame theme. The walls were painted black with red flames climbing up the walls. The floor was hard wood, but it was mostly covered by a red rug in the shape of a flame. There was a large window derectly across from the door. It was covered by black curtins with red flames on them. There was a red wood desk on the wall by the window. Across from the desk was a king size bed. The pillows were black and red in the shape of flames. The sheets were red with black flames on them. The comforter was black with red flames on it. The room had its own bathroom. The tiles were black and red. The bathtub, toliet, and sink were black, while the towels were red. There was also a walk-in-closet. It was filled with kimonos of all colors, but mainly black and red. All in all, the room was _hot_. (Sorry, I couldn't resist.)

After that everyone had dinner. Then everyone went to sleep.

In the middle of the night, Hiei woke up to someone knocking on his door. Unknown to everyone but Youko and Yukina, while Hiei didn't sleep much, but when he did, he liked it damnit! Hiei looked over at the clock to see the it read _3:15. _Hiei got out of his very comfortable bed and opened the door to see Kagome, wearing a dark blue tank top with a lavender heart and matching dark blue and lavender pajama pants.

" What? " Hiei grunted out.

" I need your help with a prank. Help me, please? " Kagome asked with puppy dog eyes.

" Fine. " Hiei agreed knowing he couldn't say no to thoses eyes.

" Yes! Although you may want to put a shirt on first. " Kagome advised with a slight blush at seeing Hiei's musculer chest. Hiei grabbed a shirt and walked out of the room. Kagome grabbed his hand and dragged him down the hall and they entered a room. About fourty minutes later they walked out of the room and burned anything that could prove that they did anything. After that they went back to their own rooms.

_' Finally, sleep. ' _Hiei thought with a sigh at the thought of getting more sleep. Unfourtunly, Hiei didn't get his wish.

**" Kagome!! " **could be heard echoing through the castle that morning. Hiei groaned and looked over at the clock to see_ 6:00 _looking back at him mockingly. He got out of his comfortable bed once again and walked out in the hall to almost everyone in various states

of undress. The only one missing was Sesshoumaru.

" What in the hells is going on?! " Inu Tashio asked.

" This is what is going on. " everyone looked to see Sesshoumaru on the stairs. It was silent before everyone bust out laughing, even Hiei.

The reason would be Sesshoumaru's new hair. His once slivery-white hair was now bright pink with bright green stripes on the right and bright green with bright pink stripes on the left. The two sides were divided by a bright blue stripe going through the middle of his hair.

_' So worth it! '_ was gonig through Hiei's mind. He caught Kagome's eye and they burst out laughing again. It took twenty minutes for everyone to calm down, although there were stil snikers every now and then.

" Okay -sniker- what happened Sess? " Inu Tashio asked.

" Kagome. " was the answer.

" And why would Kagome do this? " Ray asked.

" Because she's the devil incarnite. " was all he got back.

" Hey, you really don't believe that do you Fluffy? " Kagome questioned with a pout.

" Yes. " was Sesshoumaru's reply.

" Cold. " Kagome said with a fake shiver causing everyone to laugh.

" Very funny. " Sesshoumaru said sarcastly.

" Thank you. " Kagome said with a smirk.


	5. New Frineds and Family

Me: Hello everyone. I decided to take a rest from Animalistic Instincts to work on my other stories.

Kagome: Hi minna!

Me: Kags! Wait, how did you get in here.

Kagome: Hiei found an open window and we came in.

Me: Where is Hi-kun anyway?

Kagome: Letting the others in.

Me: Ah. Wait others?

Yusuke: Yep.

Youko: So what happens this chapter?

Me: I can't tell you. I'd ruin it for the readers.

Inuyasha: Who would really read this?

Me: SIT!

Inuyasha: * slams into the ground *

Hiei: Moving on...

Me: Right!

Discalimer: I own nothing other then my original characters. Steal them and I will sue you for everything you have.

**_____________________________________________________________________**

**Chap 5: New Friends And Family**

**_____________________________________________________________________**

_Last Chapter:_

_' So worth it! ' was gonig through Hiei's mind. He caught Kagome's eye and they burst out laughing again. It took twenty minutes for everyone to calm down, although there were stil snikers every now and then._

_" Okay -sniker- what happened Sess? " Inu Tashio asked._

_" Kagome. " was the answer._

_" And why would Kagome do this? " Ray asked._

_" Because she's the devil incarnite. " was all he got back._

_" Hey, you really don't believe that do you Fluffy? " Kagome questioned with a pout._

_" Yes. " was Sesshoumaru's reply._

_" Cold. " Kagome said with a fake shiver causing everyone to laugh._

_" Very funny. " Sesshoumaru said sarcastly._

_" Thank you. " Kagome said with a smirk._

_____________________________________________________________________

" So whats going to happen today? " Youko questioned at breakfast an hour later.

" Lord Raizen of the East is coming to visit today. " Ray answered. Everyone then held their ears as Kagome squealed.

" That means Yusuke's goin' be here. Yes! " Kagome was pretty much jumping in her seat. Shippo joined her a few seconds later. Everyone turned to Ray, Rei, and Inu Tashio.

" Yusuke is the son of Lord Raizen and heir to the Eastern throne. He and his father visited a few years ago. Though Yusuke and Kagome had a hard time getting along at first. " Rei broke off into giggles.

" I remember that. Kagome thought Yusuke was a pervert because he tripped and fell on her. She slapped him with miko energy. " Inuyasha said snickering.

" I'm surprised they got over it so fast. They're both stubborn. " Inu Tashio said.

" I'm right here you know! " Kagome yelled. Then everyone of the two royal familes started to argue. The only ones not arguing was Youko, Hiei, and Yukina. Youko just kept eating. The two siblings turned towards him.

" Is this normal? " Yukina asked.

" Yep. They alwas end up arguing about something. " Youko answered. " Oh. Duck. " Youko said right before he took his own advice and hid under the table. The two looked at each other and did the same. Just in time too as food started flying.

" This is normal as well. " Youko answered. Youko put up a stunning sliver barrier and motioned for the other two to follow him. As they got out of the room Youko let the barrier fall and closed the door.

Just then a maid came scurring up to Youko. She looked to be about seventeen with brown hair that went to her waist held in a ponytail near the end. Her eyes were a beautiful brown color. On her shoulder was a cream colored nekotama ( two tailed cat ). The nekotama had red eyes and black colored marking with a black diamond in the middle of her forehead. She wore a red colored kimono that went to mid thigh. There were black sakura petals on it. The obi was black. The girl also had brown cat ears and a brown cat tail.

" Youko-sama! You're back! Oh. These must be your guests. I'm Sango. And this is Kirara. "

" Hello. I'm Yukina and silent boy is my big brother Hiei. " Yukina replied. Hiei nodded.

" Nice to meet you both. Oh right. Lord Raizen, Yusuke-sama, and Yusuke-sama's friends are here. " Sango said as she turns to Youko.

" We'll go welcome them. Once it calms down in there tell them m'kay. " Youko said. Sango nodded. Youko again motioned for his guest to follow him.

" Youko are you it's okay to greet Lord Raizen and his son? " Yukina askes.

" It's fine. You're with me. " Youko said as he continued walking, not turning to look at Yukina once. Finally they reached the entrence hall.

Standing there were four figures. The tallest of the figures had long white hair. His eyes were blood red. There were blue markings on his body. He stood about 6'6. He was wearing a dark green hoari top with glod lightening bolts on it. It was held closed with a gold sash. He wore black hamaka. On his feet were black boots. His ears were pointed.

Standing next to him was a tall boy with orange hair in an poofy Elvis style. His eyes were a dark blue. He stood about 6'3. He wore a blue haori with white clouds on it. It was held colsed by a white sash. He wore white hamaka. On his feet were white boots. He had orange cat ears and a orange cat tail.

Next to him was a boy with long ruby red hair the went to mid back. His eyes were an emerald green color. He stood about 5'10. He wore a red hoari with white rose petals on it. It was held closed by a white sash. He wore white hamaka. On his feet were white fighting slippers. He had red fox ears and a red fox tail.

The last person had a slight tan. He had black hair that fell around his ears. His eyes were brown with a hint of gold. He stood about 5'9. He wore a green haori with gold leaves on it. It was held closed by a black sash. He wore black hamaka. On his feet were black fighting slippers. His ears were pointed.

" Hello minna. " Youko said as he bowed, Yukina and Hiei following his example.

" Youko. Where are your - " Raizen started to ask before he was cut off by a squeal. A blur of black, blue, red, and lavender was all that was seen before a yelp was heard and the black haired boy was on the ground a happily bouncing Kagome on his lap.

" Suke-chan! I'm so glad your here! " Kagome said as she hugged the boy to her chest, not relizing she was chocking him.

" Vixen, you're chocking him. " Youko said amused. Kagome blinked and looked at the boy in her arms to see that he was turning blue. She let him go and jumped off.

" You ok Suke-chan? " Kagome asked.

" Suke-chan? " the three guests asked.

" Shut up! Kagome! I told you to stop calling me that! " The boy yelled at Kagome. Kagome eyes started tearing up as her lower lip trimbled. The boy paled.

" Come on Kaggy. Don't cry. " the boy said.

" So I -hick- call you -hick- Suke-chan? " Kagome asked. The boy sighed and nodded. Kagome became all smiles and jumped on the boy. Inu Tashio cleared his throat. Everyone turned to see that the royal families of the North and the West.

" Hello Raizen. Hello Yusuke-kun. Who are your guests? " Rei asked.

" Hi Rei-san, these are my friends. The cat demon is Kuwbara. The fox demon is Kurama. " Everyone but the Eastern visitors looked from Youko to Kurama.

" You know. You two do look like you could be related. " Kagome said as she walked in a circle studing Kurama. Everyone else nodded.

" Since we're doing introductions, who are those two? " Raizen nodding towards Hiei and Yukina.

" Eh. Oh. These are some friends of mine I meet. The boy is Hiei. The girl is his little sister Yukina. " Youko answered.

The twins bowed to the lord.

" Ne? Kurama-san, what type of fox are you? " Shippo asked. Both Kagome and Youko had been wondering the same thing.

" Despite my fur being red I can control plants. I can't control it that well because my parents died when I was still a kit. I do have an older brother somewhere though. " Kurama answered.

" You don't think... " Rei trailed off looking to Youko. The sliver fox also looked shocked. Kagome looked between her mother and cousin.

" What are you two talking about? " Kagome asked.

" You remember how we told you that Youko was your only cousin on my side of the family right? " Rei asked and Kagome nodded.

" That wasn't excatly true. We told you Youko was your only cousin because we thought he was the only one to survie that night. My younger brother was a red fox who gained the ability to use plants from our mother. I also have the ability to use plants to a lesser extent. I prefer ilusilions as you all ready know. Youko's mother was a sliver fox, which wasn't hard to tell. About a month and a half before they were killed, they had a red fox kit that had already showed he'd have control over plants. We never told you because we thought he was killed as well. And Youko was so tramatized we decided not to ask if the kit had been killed as well. " Rei said.

" Are you telling me that Kurama-san may be my cousin and Youko's brother? " Kagome asked shocked. Rei nodded.

" We'll have to do a blood test with Raizen-dono's and Kurama-kun's permission. Do you two agree? " Ray asked the two. Raizen nodded as did Kurama who was just as shocked as everyone else.

" Then we can do that now and decide what is to be done about the treaty while the children get to know each other. " Inu Tashio said.

Twenty minutes, a vial of both Youko's blood and Kurama's blood, and the adults going to the office to talk later, found everyone under the age of thirty outside in the garden.

" I can't believe it. You might really be my baby brother. " Youko said to Kurama. Said red head agreed.

" Ne, Kurama, if you are our family, will you stay in the Eastern Lands or move here to the North? " Shippo asked munching on some pocky.

" The East is my home, but I will visit when I'm not to busy keeping Yusuke and Kuwbara from doing something stupid. " Kurama answered.

" Hey! " both boys yelled. They were ignored.

" Hey what elements do you control? " Shippo asked.

" You all ready know I control plants. Yusuke controls lightening, though he likes fighting hand to hand more often than not. Kuwbara can control energy. What about you? " Kurama asked.

" I'm a fire fox, but I'm to young to use it yet, I'm good at tricks. Mommy, can control fire, ice, and for some weird reason miko powers. Uncle Inu has a few attacks and the Tetsusaiga. Uncle Sesshou can use poison and has the Tenseiga and the Tokijin. Uncle Youko can use plants. I don't know about Hiei and Yukina though. " Shippo answered.

" I control ice and am good at healing. Hiei-nii can control fire and is really fast. " Yukina said. The others noddded. Kagome sighed bored before her ears perked up.

" Nani? " Kagome asked.

" What's up Hime? " Yusuke asked. He was smacked in the back of the head by a destracted Kagome. She also ignored his yelp of pain. She got up and walked into the bushes. Everyone looked at each other and shurgged, getting up to follow Kagome.

They found her sitting next to a large nekotama. The cat's fur was bright red. There were blue markings and a blue starburst on her head. There were deep bloody gashes all over her body. Kagome was petting her head while noddding at the nekotama's growling.

" I'll take good care of her. I promise you that. " Kagome said. The large demon cat licked Kagome's hand before her breathing stopped. Kagome placed her hand on the cat's head before her hand glowed lavender. There was a flash of lavender light and the body was gone.

Kagome stood up and turned towards the others. In her arms was a small baby nekotama. The kitten's fur was a ice blue in color. She had red markings on her paws, and two tails. A red star sat on her forehead. She had a few cuts here and there but nothing to bad.

" Kaggy; what happened? " Sesshoumaru asked.

" I heard her calling. I found her protecting her kitten from a snake demon. I killed the demon and she asked me to take care of her kitten because she knew she wouldn't live much longer. Poor baby. " Kagome cooed nuzzling the kitten, who mewed softly and cuddled closer to Kagome.

" What's her name? " Yukina asked as she healed the little kitten. The kitten the opened her eyes to show flame red eyes.

" Kira. " Kagome answered as the kitten looked up at her name.

" You do know Kirara is going to have a field day helping you raise her right? " Shippo asked. Kagome nodded.

" Everyone. " everyone turned towards Rei. " The results are in. "

" Well? " Youko asked chewing on a lip.

" Kurama is your brother Youko. That makes him our family. " Rei answered. It was silent for a few seconds before Kagome squealed and pounced on her new cousin. Shippo followed a second later and jumped on Kurama. Youko wrapped his arms around his brother. Kurama hugged back in a daze. He blinked before muttering under his breath " I have a family. "


End file.
